What now?
by greyspotterfiction
Summary: Hermione overhears a conversation between her boyfriend Fred and his brothers and Harry, where she finds out that Fred doesn't want a family. What now, because she wants a Family! Will their relationship survive this? Will Fred change his mind? See what happens; Warnings are inside; Fred-not-dead-universe
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Harry Potter**

**I uploaded that story once before, but had to delate it because I got into trouble because of some of the content – I changed that now (Chapter 4 and 6) – they are really short now :( I'm sorry**

**Fred/Hermione story; after DH; no epilogue; Fred is obviously not dead; Sirius, Remus, Tonks and Lavender didn't die either **

**I know, I know – another story with a pregnancy theme^^ - sorry 'bout that**

**Reviews are very much appreciated :) **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1<span>**

"So, what about you, Fred?" Sirius asked.

"I don't want any children…"

Silence. Hermione didn't see them, but she could imagine the look of surprise on the faces of the people in the room.

_Why didn't he tell me? I am his girlfriend for almost 3 years now and he couldn't tell me? This is something that affects me too and the thought of telling me didn't even occur to him? What should I do now? I always wanted children…._

"Wow, Fred…didn't expect that. Why not?" Ron asked.

"I have no idea. I just think that the whole 'being-a-father-thing' isn't something for me!"

"What did Mione say about this?" Harry questioned.

_Ha, good question…_

Silence. Hermione wished, she could see his face now.

"Oh no, brother. You didn't tell her!" George almost shouted.

"No, he didn't tell me!" Hermione said and walked into the living room where Harry, Ron, Bill, Charlie, Sirius, Remus, Percy, George and Fred celebrated that Angelina, George's wife gave birth to twins.

"Mione!" Fred whispered. The others stayed silent and watched the faces of a horrified Fred and an angry Hermione.

Hermione used wandless and silent magic to summon her bag with a few things for the night and meanwhile stared at Fred and the others.

"I assume you all had a great time. Talking a lot, I see."

"Honey, please…I'm sorry! I know I should have talked to you about it. I'm so sorry."

"Save it Fred, I don't want your apologies." In that moment the bag flew into Hermione's hand.

"What are you doing?" Fred panicked.

Hermione sighed "I'm going to spend the night somewhere else to think about this, about us, about everything and I advise you to do the same. I will talk to you tomorrow. Bye. Bye guys!"

"Mione, wait! Please!" he shouted after her, but she was already gone. "What have I done?" he quietly asked himself. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around.

"Come on, Fred. Sit down." His twin said.

Fred made his way to one of the chairs in the room and half collapsed on him. He put his face in his hands and groaned.

"Here mate, drink some Firewhiskey!" Charlie ordered and shoved a glass full of it in his hands.

"I don't want to lose her." Fred stated.

"Listen, Fred. We all know it wasn't good how you handled the situation, but we all know Hermione. She is a great woman and you can talk to her, so I suggest you'll talk to her tomorrow and tell her exactly how you feel." Bill suggested.

"Maybe you change your opinion about children. I didn't want a child, but now I couldn't imagine my life without Teddy. So just think about everything!" Remus told him.

He nodded and the group of men went home to give Fred space and time to think. And he had a lot to think about. He knew it.

* * *

><p><em>Knock knock…<em>

A few moments later a very surprised Luna opened the door.

"Hermione, what are you doing here? Come in!"

"I'm sorry Luna, I hope I'm not disturbing you?! I just need some space from Fred and someone to talk…" Hermione apologized while she walked through the door.

"Mione, stop right there. You know you are always welcome here! Sit down, I make some tee and then you will tell me what happened."

Luna's and Hermione's friendship grew a lot after the war. They comforted each other after Luna's father died in the war and Hermione's parents died in an accident in Australia without even knowing that they had a daughter. Now, they are best friends. Luna admitted that she didn't really believed in all of the strange creatures, but thought it was funny how people reacted. Furthermore Neville became really good friends with Hermione too and after the war got together with Luna.

A few minutes later, Luna came back with tea and some biscuits. "So, what happened?" and Hermione told her everything.

"And now I don't know what I should do or even think. Maybe I didn't make myself clear enough that I want children. I just don't know. Why didn't he say anything?"

"Oh Hermione. You can stay here tonight and think about everything and tomorrow you should just talk to Fred. What you should find out is, if your love to Fred is stronger than the wish to have children. Can you be happy without them or can you be happy without Fred? I know that this isn't an easy decision, but I know you, you will make the right decision."

Hermione hugged her friend and said "Thank you, Luna. By the way, where is Neville?"

"He is visiting his gran. Do you want to do anything? Or should I just get the guest room ready for you?"

"Yeah, I think this would be best. I need to sleep about this."

As Hermione lay later on in the bed of Luna's guest room, sleep didn't come easily. She tried to make a decision, but just couldn't. She just had to wait, 'til she spoke to Fred and go from there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next morning came and Hermione looked terrible. She had big rings under her eyes and was really pale. She was scared to talk to Fred about their future and stayed as long as possible at Luna's house, but after a while she knew, it was best to get it over and done with. She thanked Luna and made her way to her and Fred's flat. As she stepped into the living room, she immediately saw him sitting there, looking just as bad as she looked.

"Hermione!" Fred said as soon as he saw her and cautiously walked over to her. He looked like he wanted to embrace her, but wasn't sure if she would accept it. So Hermione did it. She wasn't sure why she did it, but she missed him so much that she needed this.

"I'm so sorry." he whispered into her hair over and over again. She led him to the loveseat and he intertwined his fingers with hers.

"Look, Fred. I know you are sorry, but we need to talk about this now. Why didn't you tell me that you don't want any children?"

"I really don't know. Maybe I was scared about your reaction, now I know that I made everything worse. I love you so much, I don't want to lose you…"

"I love you too, but I don't know what to do. I always wanted children and now we have two options. One, we break up and we both have the chance to have what we want regarding children or option two, we stay together and one of us has to give up something. Is our love strong enough for that, can we survive that? I just don't know." By now both of them were crying and Fred hugged her. They just sat there in silence and hugged each other.

"I won't lie to you, love. I don't want to break up, but I don't want you to be unhappy. I love you so much, I would never stand in the way of your dreams."

"Why don't you want kids? And what about marriage?" she timidly asked.

He sighed "The big prankster a father? Are you serious? A good uncle, okay, but I would be a terrible father. I have nothing against marriage, when I'm honest, I thought about that a lot the last couple of weeks. I want to marry you, love. But children...that is something entirely different."

Hermione stayed silent. She still didn't know what to do.

_I still want children, but I love him so much. He would be a great father, I just know it…_

"Hermione say something." Fred softly urged.

Hermione cleared her throat and said "You would be a great father" Fred opened his mouth to interrupt, but Hermione said "Don't interrupt, Fred. I know you don't believe it. I love you so much, I don't think I could live without you. So…"

Fred took Hermione's face in his hands and intensely looked at his long-time girlfriend and the love of his life "Are you sure about this, Mione?"

Hermione couldn't speak, she just nodded while silent tears streamed down her face. It broke Fred's heart to see her like this and he wasn't sure if she really was sure about this. Maybe now it was okay, but in a year or two - will he still be enough? He kissed the tears away and stroked her hair. He really hoped, he was enough.

* * *

><p>"Honey? Do you know where my favorite T-Shirt is?" Fred shouted from the bedroom.<p>

"Honestly Fred?" Hermione asked as she walked into their bedroom "It is in the laundry where you by the way put it last night."

"Oh yeah, now I remember. What should I wear to the party then?"

"Come on, Fred. There are other Shirts in the wardrobe, just pick one." She huffed.

Fred stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, so that his hands rested on her stomach. "You know, you are really sexy, when you are irritated." He kissed the side of her neck and her shoulder and stroked her stomach. He came dangerously near her underwear as he dipped his fingers into her jeans just a little bit to tease her.

"Fred stop it, we have to get ready for the Burrow and you know it." she softly scolded him and tried to suppress a moan. He gently nibbled on her ear and whispered "But I know something much better, love."

This time she couldn't suppress a moan. She quickly turned around and kissed the living daylights out of him, but just as he wanted to unbutton her blouse, she stepped away and said "Come on, lover boy. Get ready, we leave in ten minutes." And she left the room.

"Tease!" he shouted after her and he heard her laugh.

The last couple of weeks weren't easy for the couple, but they tried their best to move on. Hermione still thought a lot about children, but didn't tell Fred about it. Fred thought a lot about the situation too.

Today was the Birthday party of Mrs. Weasley at the Burrow. Everyone was invited, the Order members, Luna and Neville, everyone. "I don't know, how your mom manage to host parties with so many people invited. I would probably go crazy." Hermione said and laughed as Fred came into the living room. He laughed too and replied "Yeah, I don't know either, but she loves it!"

"Are you ready?" Hermione asked.

"No, I have to do one thing before we can go!" Fred answered and Hermione looked at him questioningly.

He pulled her to him and gave her a passionate kiss "I love you" he said as he released her.

"I love you too!" and with that said, they stepped into the fireplace and flooed to the Burrow where everybody already waited.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Hello red heads and others." Fred exclaimed as they walked into the Burrow.

"Fred…" Hermione grumbled Hermione and shook her head. The people in the room just laughed and greeted them.

"Aunty Mione!" Victoire and Teddy shouted and ran to her and almost knocked her down.

"Hey munchkin 1 and 2. I missed you." she said and hugged them both.

"Aunty Mimi!" Molly, the two year old daughter of Percy and Audry said shyly.

Hermione walked over to the shy girl and lifted her up "Hello big girl! How are you?"

"Why is she a big girl and we are munchkins?" Teddy and Victoire shouted.

Hermione just laughed and whispered something into Molly's ear, so the little girl had to giggle quietly.

"Honey, where is your granny?"

"In the Kitch… kitchen!" she answered.

"Do you want to come with me to tell her a Happy Birthday and give her a present?" the little girl nodded and so Hermione walked with her in the kitchen, where Mrs. Weasley was.

"Happy Birthday, granny!" little Molly and Hermione said together happily, hugged her and gave her the present.

"Oh thank you, Molly and thank you Hermione. Dinner is almost ready, but go to the living room 'til it's finished and enjoy yourself."

"Are you sure, Molly? I could help you…"

"I'm sure dear." The two made their way back into the living room and said Hello to everyone. Luna pulled her to the side and hugged her.

"How are you? How is it going with Fred?" she asked quietly.

"I'm okay. You? It's fine. We are really trying to move on and I am really trying to accept the fact that he doesn't want a child."

"I'm good, but that isn't the point now. Are you sure, you can do this, Mione? I mean, see how good you are with the children…!"

Hermione sighed sadly "I know, but I love him so much, I have to at least try."

"I know you love him and he loves you, but why doesn't he try to change his mind? Why you?"

"It's difficult to change your mind, when you believe that you won't be a good father. He is scared and I don't know how to convince him. He says that as an uncle he is good enough, but that he would never be a good enough dad. It's just rubbish, but what can I do?"

Luna wanted to reply, but in that moment Mrs. Weasley announced that dinner was ready and so, the two friends made their way to the table and took their places besides Fred and Neville, opposite from Harry and Ginny and Ron and Lavender. Yes, Lavender Brown. She and Ron got together after the attack from Greyback on her. Lavender was currently six months pregnant. She changed a lot and Hermione even liked her. Mr. Weasley stood up and said "I just wanted to wish my beautiful wife a Happy Birthday!" Everyone said Happy Birthday again and Mrs. Weasley said "Tuck in!". And so everyone did. They told each other what they did the last couple of weeks and just had a good time.

"Oh Mione, I saw Malfoy last week. He told me to give you his regards and he hoped that Astoria could get you as a Healer because and I quote 'I don't trust those other dunderheads with my wife'!" Ginny told her.

Hermione had to laugh. "Thank you, Ginny. I just floo him tomorrow and ask him about Astoria."

Fred played with her hair and she looked at him "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just love playing with your hair."

Hermione rolled her eyes and continued talking to the others. Dinner was delicious. Mrs. Weasley really outdid herself. And the cake afterwards was amazing too. As they finished eating, Ginny and Harry stood up and everyone stopped talking.

"Guys, we have something to tell you all and we thought that today would be perfect for it. Ginny and I are going to be parents. Ginny is pregnant." Harry told everyone and Mrs. Weasley ran to them and began to cry, Mr. Weasley walked behind her. Everyone shouted their congratulations and waited until Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were finished.

Hermione didn't know what she was feeling at the moment. She was so happy for Ginny and Harry, but she was sad, that she would probably never have what all the others had. Fred saw the different emotions on Hermione's face and took her hand and squeezed it. She gave him a sad smile and squeezed his hand back. He felt really selfish in that moment. He wanted to give her everything, but what if he was a bad father?

Mrs. Weasley calmed down and sat down again. Suddenly she said "Now there are only Hermione and Fred left. When are you two going to give me grandchildren?"

Fred's face fell and Hermione took a deep breath. Those who were there as Hermione found out about Fred's non-existent child-wish, looked really uneasy.

"We won't give you any." Hermione said confidently and squeezed Fred's hand. He looked surprised and wondered how she could sound so confident, even though she was the one who wanted children.

Mrs. Weasley made a noise who sounded like she got strangled and asked "What does that even mean?"

"This means, that we won't have children, therefore won't give you grandchildren. You have grandchildren and if you want more, ask those who already gave you some!" Hermione said, barely containing her anger. She felt Fred's hand stroking her thigh in a calming way and he whispered "Love, why are you doing this? You can say, that this is my fault."

She shook her head 'no' and whispered back "Honey, even though I want a baby, we are still in a relationship and I decided that my love for you was stronger than the wish to have a baby. We are in this together, okay? I love you."

He kissed her temple and whispered "I love you, too".

"This is rubbish!" Mrs. Weasley said. She just couldn't believe that one of her children wouldn't have children.

"Mom, leave it!" Fred warned her.

"No, I won't leave it. Why aren't you two having children? Hermione is this because of your career or something? Because you can have a baby and your job."

"ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME? LEAVE HERMIONE OUT OF THIS! AND STOP MEDDLING WITH OTHER PEOPLE'S BUSINESS!" Fred shouted. He knocked his chair over as he stood up.

"Fred, calm down!" Hermione said and stood up as well. She took his hand and looked him straight in the eye. Everyone was shocked into silence because Fred never shouted. Fred calmed down a bit, but was still angry.

"I think it would be best, when we go now, so everyone can calm down. I'm sorry. And Molly, we have our reasons, so it would be best, to just accept it and appreciate the grandchildren you do have. Happy Birthday again, and we see you all soon. Oh and Congrats, Ginny, Harry! Come on Fred, you need to cool down." Hermione led Fred to the fireplace and the disappeared in the green flames.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

As soon as they stepped into their living room, Hermione was in Fred's arms. "I love you so much. So, so much. I don't deserve you. I'm sorry, I shouted."

"Stop it. I told you before, we are in this together. And I love you just as much."

He kissed her softly before he told her to wait a minute. She wondered where he was going, but patiently waited for him to come back. A moment later he came back with a nervous, but determined look on his face. He had something in his hand, but she couldn't see what it was.

"I know that we had rough couple of weeks and that I was responsible for it, but I love you so much, you are the love of my life and tonight I fell even more in love with you, if that's possible." He opened his hand and Hermione saw a beautiful ring, she gasped and her mouth fell open "I have it for a couple of weeks now, but I wasn't sure if I should asked you, because of everything that happened. I didn't expect you to say yes. When I'm honest I still expect, that you'll leave me, but I'll asked you now." He went down on one knee and took her hands in his. "Hermione Jean Granger, I love you. Will you marry me?"

Hermione cried, so she only nodded and fell to her knees and kissed him. He pulled her close and deepened the kiss. After a while they broke apart, Fred put the ring on her finger and he wiped her tears away.

"The ring is beautiful. I love it." She kissed him again and it quickly grew passionate. He slowly trailed his tongue across her bottom lip and she opened her mouth a bit to let his tongue in. Their hands wandered around each other's bodies and Fred trailed kisses from her mouth to her neck. As he did this, Hermione slowly unbuttoned Fred's shirt and kissed the exposed skin. As it was fully opened, she pushed it down off of his shoulders. Meanwhile Fred quickly unbuttoned Hermione's blouse and let it fall to the ground. He lifted her up, carried her to their bedroom and gently laid her down on the bed, where he showed her exactly how much he loved her. After their love making, they snuggled under the blanket.

They were silent, just enjoying each other's body-heat, 'til Fred suddenly exclaimed "Let's elope!".

Hermione's eyes shot open….

"Let's elope." he repeated after some silence.

"But why?"

"I want to marry you as soon as possible and we both know, that we don't want a big wedding and imagine my mum meddle with our wedding…."

"When I'm honest, right now I only imagine the reaction of your mum when she finds out what we did. She will freak out, Fred and you know it!"

"Probably, but I don't care. This is our life, honey. But if you want a real wedding, we'll have it."

Hermione didn't want the big wedding thing. In the past, yes. She always wanted this, but she always thought her parents would be there. Her parents were dead, so it didn't feel right. Molly would be furious, however it was their wedding and not hers.

"Okay, but only under two conditions…" Hermione said finally after a few moments of silence.

"What do you want?" Fred asked, smiling.

"First, I want to get married tomorrow and second, I want Luna, Neville, George and Angelina there. I know that Neville can be the marriage registrar and I want Luna to be my maid of honor and Angelina as my bridesmaid. Also, I assume you want George as your best man."

"What about Harry, Ginny, Ron and Lavender?" he asked, because he was surprised that she didn't want them there.

"I would love them to be there, but where is the point in eloping, when I already invite everyone. I hope Ginny forgives me, but when they are there, we may just invite everyone." she answered.

"Okay, love. Tomorrow, we'll floo Luna, Neville, Angie and George and ask them. I hope, George and Angelina have someone to babysit the twins. Wow, tomorrow you'll be my wife!" Fred said.

"Mhm, I'm looking forward to it. Let's sleep, honey. I love you. Good night."

"I love you too, good night."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"LUNA, NEVILLE? ARE YOU HOME?" Hermione called through the floo.

"Hi, Mione. What's up?" Neville asked, as he came to the fireplace.

"Can I come through? I need to ask you guys something…"

"Yeah, sure. I call Luna. You can come through."

Hermione flood over. By now, Luna was here too. They hugged each other and sat down.

"So, what's up, Hermione?" Luna asked.

"Well, you know. Fred and I will get married today and we want you to be there. Luna as my maid of honor and Neville as the marriage registrar, if you don't mind?" Hermione told them sheepishly.

The couple didn't expect this and were silent for a few moments.

"Wow, Hermione. I mean, of course we'll be there, but WOW. When did this happen?" Luna asked.

"He asked me yesterday and we decided to elope, but I can't marry without you two there and Fred will ask George and Angie. Nobody knows, beside you four. I'm a little scared of the reaction of Mrs. Weasley and Ginny, but as long as they won't kill us."

"We will be there!" Neville said.

Hermione thanked them, told them where they would meet in the afternoon and flooed back home.

* * *

><p>"Hey Georgie!" Fred exclaimed as his twin opened the door.<p>

"Freddie, come in, come in!"

"Where are Angie and the twins?"

"Angie is in the living room and the twins sleep in the nursery. Why?"

"Oh, I have to ask you two something!" he said, as they walked into the living room.

"Hey Fred, how are you?" Angelina asked.

"Hi Angie, I'm great, you?"

She told him, that she was great too and asked him if he wanted something to drink. He declined and they sat down.

"Guys, do you know someone who can babysit the twins this afternoon?"

"Well, yeah probably, but why?" Angelina said confused.

"Excellent! You are invited to Mione's and my wedding this afternoon!" Fred told them while he grinned.

"WHAT?" they both exclaimed.

"Our wedding is today. We only told you two, Luna and Neville. We don't want a big wedding and so we decided to elope. Mum will throw a fit, but yeah…George, I hope you are my best man. Angie, Mione would like you to be her bridesmaid, Luna is her maid of honor and Neville will be the marriage registrar…"

"We'll come!" Angelina said.

"Yeah, of course. Oh Freddie, I can't wait to see mum's face, when she finds out!" George laughed.

* * *

><p>The wedding was simple but beautiful. Hermione transfigured a summer dress to her wedding gown and Angelina and Luna made her hair and make-up. She looked stunning and Fred couldn't believe his luck. After the ceremony they ate dinner together and celebrated a bit. Everyone promised they wouldn't tell anyone about the wedding, but everyone, George especially, was looking forward to dinner on Sunday at the Burrow. Hermione and Fred spent a wonderful night both took 3 days off of work to have a short honeymoon. They truly enjoyed the time with each other, because for the first time in weeks they thought about nothing but them.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Fred awoke in the middle of the night because he could feel that his wife had a restless sleep. He wanted to calm her by stroking her hair and whispering that it was okay. He wondered if she had a nightmare about the war, because it's been a while since the last time she had one.

Suddenly Hermione mumbled "Baby, it is okay. Don't cry, honey. Mummy is here. Mummy is here!" she turned around and stopped mumbling in her sleep.

It broke Fred's heart. His beautiful wife wanted a baby and he was an arse. Would it be so bad to have a child? Hermione was convinced that he would be a great father, why couldn't he convince himself? Hermione was wonderful, she loved him and she does everything for him, even if it meant, giving up on children. It was time that he did something for her, he would give her a baby! He was scared of being a father, but with Hermione on his side, he would hopefully make it. George was a great dad and he was his second half…

Fred moved closer to his wife and put an arm around her waist, he kissed her shoulder and the spot just below her ear and whispered "Honey? Wake up. Love, come on, wake up!"

"Hmm?" she grumbled.

"Honey, let's make a baby!" he still whispered. Fred felt Hermione stiffen in his arms, she slowly turned around and looked at him.

"What did you just say?" she asked, her voice full of emotion.

"Let's make a baby!" he repeated and kissed her lips softly.

"W-What? Y-You changed your mind?" she questioned and began to cry.

Fred sat up and pulled her into his arms, he hugged her tightly to him and told her about everything he thought about, her dream she had his fears…

"Are you really sure, Fred? We can't go back, when it happened and I don't want to do it alone. I understand, when you don't want a baby. Please, just be sure!" She wanted to know, after she calmed down.

"I'm sure! I think, with your support, I can do it. I was an idiot before…!" he reassured her.

She moved, so she could straddle him and kissed him softly, but Fred had other plans, so the kiss quickly grew passionate and they touched each other's bodies greedily. Hermione moved her pelvis, so her aching center made contact with his growing erection, both moaned into each other's mouths and Fred kissed her even deeper and moved his pelvis at the same time, she did.

"Oh Merlin, I can't wait a minute longer!" Fred groaned, because the feeling got simply too much. She took his face into her hands and kissed him like the world would end tomorrow and they tried to make a baby for the first time.

"I love you so much!" he whispered as they broke apart to breathe.

"OHHH, I love you too!" she could hardly speak.

He met every thrust and finally he felt her walls tighten as her orgasm washed over her. He couldn't hold it any longer and came too. Both cried out each other's name.

"Wow!" Hermione said breathlessly.

"Wow indeed!"

Hermione drew out carefully and they lay down and soon fell asleep, both with smiles on their faces.

* * *

><p>Today was Sunday, Sunday meant Dinner at the Burrow and that meant they would tell everybody that they got married. That didn't really worry the couple anymore, since they decided to try for a baby, they couldn't keep their hands off of each other, so they didn't even think about the possible reactions of their family anymore.<p>

They flooed to the Burrow and greeted everyone. Normally they would talk to everybody and catch up, not this time. This time they stayed together in a corner and quietly talked, kissed, laughed…they were in their own little world and almost ignored the others.

* * *

><p>"Wow, Fred and Hermione are different today." Ron observed.<p>

"They can't keep their hands off of each other, by the looks of it!" Ginny said and winked.

"Good for them!" Charlie laughed and his wife Aurora grinned.

"OI, Hermione, Fred?!" Sirius tried to get their attention.

"Leave them alone, Sirius!" Tonks scolded playfully, as she walked into the room and sat down on Remus' lap.

In that moment, George, Angelina, their twins, Luna and Neville came. Angelina put the twins down in the crib and all adults came over to them and sat down as well.

"What did we miss?" George asked.

"We talk about Hermione and Fred, they can't keep their hands to themselves and are ignoring us!" Bill summarized for them and pointed at the corner in the living room where the couple made out at the moment.

The four new arrivals laughed "Oh, I can't wait for dinner. It will be fun!" George said without thinking.

"Shut up, George!" Angelina mumbled.

"What will be fun?" Ginny wanted to know.

"Oh, nothing. Just the face on mum's face when she realizes that they grope each other under the table. Everybody laughed.

"DINNER IS READY!" Mrs. Weasley shouted.

* * *

><p>"Ginny how are you? Any morning sickness?" Hermione asked.<p>

"I'm great. No, not really, thank Merlin!" Ginny laughed. Hermione just wanted to speak again as she felt Fred's hand creeping up her thigh, higher and higher. She chocked on her water, which she was drinking and went beet red. She coughed and everyone looked at her, as they saw Fred smirking everyone who spoke earlier about them knew what happened.

"Hermione are you okay?" Mrs. Weasley asked concerned.

"Yes, thank you, Molly."

The others suppressed their laughter and continued eating. Hermione meanwhile moved her hand to Fred's most sensitive area and squeezed. Now, it was Fred's turn to choke and cough.

"Oh Fred, are you alright?" Hermione asked with a fake mask of concern, but her lips were twitching.

"I'm _more_ than alright, love. _Thank you_!" Now the others had to laugh, but stopped abruptly as Mrs. Weasley gave them a look.

"OH MERLIN, HERMIONE! YOU ARE ENGAGED!" Ginny suddenly screeched and everyone jumped, but then looked at Hermione and Fred. They all saw the ring.

"OH HOW WONDERFUL!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed and wanted to stand up, to go over to them, but the words of Hermione stopped her.

"We aren't engaged."

Everyone looked confused, except George, Angelina, Luna and Neville.

"But this is an engagement ring!" Mrs. Weasley said and the others nodded.

"Well, yes it is, but we aren't engaged." Hermione replied.

"Care to explain?" Ginny said.

"We got married!" Fred said grinning.

The room went silent, 'til…

"WHAT?!" "WHEN?!" Mrs. Weasley and Ginny shouted at the same time.

Fred took Hermione's hand and said "We got married the day after your birthday. We are sorry that you all weren't invited!"

Mrs. Weasley's face got really red and she looked like she might explode any minute now. Everyone saw that and knew she would begin to shout, so everyone stayed silent and waited.

"YOU GOT MARRIED? ARE YOU TWO BEING SERIOUS? FIRST YOU TELL ME YOU WON'T GIVE ME GRANDCHILDREN AND NOW YOU TELL ME WE COULDN'T GO TO YOUR WEDDING BECAUSE YOU ELOPED? THIS HAS TO BE A JOKE! APPARENTLY FAMILY MEANS NOTHING TO THE TWO OF YOU!" she screamed.

Fred's expression got angrier the more his mother shouted. Hermione was angry too, but she controlled it much better that Fred did. She squeezed his hand and he looked at her, she slightly shook her head to tell him, that he shouldn't say anything he would regret later, so he took a few calming deep breaths.

"Molly, calm down!" Mr. Weasley said to his wife and pulled her down, so she would sit again.

"Do you hear yourself, mum? We won't give YOU grandchildren, YOU couldn't go to our wedding! ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME? Last week you blame Hermione because you thought her career is more important to her than children and now this! I love you mum, but you have to stop meddling with our business and come to rubbish conclusions. Let me tell you something! Hermione wants a family, I am the one who didn't want them and I didn't even tell her. She found out and she GAVE UP the wish to have a family BECAUSE OF ME! She was the one who THOUGHT ABOUT YOUR FEELINGS after I – YES I - asked her to elope. And family means EVERYTHING to us. How do you think Hermione feels, when she has a big wedding and my whole family is there, but her family isn't because they are DEAD?! HA, MUM, HOW DO YOU THINK? I AM SO SORRY THAT WE HURT YOUR FEELINGS BY MAKING OUR OWN DECISIONS CONCERNING OUR LIFE!" Fred shouted the last few sentences.

"Fred, for Merlin's sake, calm down!" Hermione said, even though the speech touched her, but she didn't want him to be so angry or to shout at his mother.

"I-I need to get out of here, I come back, stay here, love. I'll be back!" he said and with that he disappeared through the back door.

"George, would you please follow him, so he won't do anything stupid?" he only nodded and followed his brother. Hermione shut her eyes, rubbed her temples and groaned.

She looked up again and said to Mrs. Weasley who looked like she was in shock "I'm sorry. And I'm sorry that we eloped, it just felt right."

"I-I-I am sorry, I shouldn't have reacted that way."

"My mum would probably react in a similar way, if she was alive. So, don't worry." Hermione replied with a sad smile. "Ah, he comes back!" she added.

Fred entered with George behind him "Sorry mum!" he said and Mrs. Weasley hugged him and cried.

"Sorry to all of you. I already shouted twice at a family dinner. I promise it won't happen again!"

"Oh Fred, don't promise things, you and I both know you can't promise!" Hermione said and everybody laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The months passed by and Hermione still wasn't pregnant. Lavender gave birth to a lovely baby girl and Ginny gave birth to a beautiful baby boy and she and Harry made her godmother and Ron godfather, Fleur was pregnant with their second child and life with Fred was great, but it would be perfect with a baby.

Hermione sat in her office at St. Mungo's and looked through some paperwork, but her mind wasn't really in it. Recently she wondered if it was difficult for her to get pregnant because she got tortured in the war. There weren't many people who survived torture and those who did have gone insane. So, she decided she would go to one of her colleagues to get examined.

She reached the office of her colleague and friend Emma and knocked. She heart a faint 'Come in' and entered the office.

"Hi Emma. How are you?"

"Hermione! I'm fine, you?" the older woman asked.

"Well, I'm fine, but I have a question…"

"Come, sit down. What is it?"

Hermione sat down and sighed "My husband and I try to get pregnant for a while now and well, I'm still not pregnant and the thing is, I got tortured in the war and I was wondering if that is the reason I'm still not pregnant. You know as well as I do that there aren't many people who survived this kind of torture or didn't go insane … Could you please examine me and tell me if you find something?"

"Oh honey, sure, I'll examine you. Should we do it now?" Emma asked and Hermione nodded. As the examination was finished they sat down again Emma started to explain.

"Okay Hermione, I found some scarred tissue and this means that it will be difficult to get pregnant, but there is still a good chance you will get pregnant. I'll prescribe you a potion that could help you. Please don't lose hope, it isn't impossible. If you do get pregnant, please come to me and we will discuss if you need any extra potion during the pregnancy, because of your scarred uterus."

Hermione's face fell the longer her colleague spoke.

"O-Okay. Thank you, Emma!" The woman smiled at the younger woman gently and squeezed her hand, she gave her prescription for the potion and they said goodbye. Hermione went back to her office and slumped back into her chair. She made sure she had no appointments today and went home early. Fred was still at work, so she walked straight into their bedroom, took off her healer-robe, put on some sweatpants and an old t-shirt and cried herself to sleep.

Fred came home exhausted. Work was crazy. He wanted to just sit in the living room and wait until Hermione came home from St. Mungo's, but then he saw the purse of his wife.

"Well, that is strange." He thought. "Honey, are you home?" he called out, but she didn't answer, so he searched for her and found her in bed, he smiled 'til he saw her tear-streaked face and his face fell. He crawled in beside her and took her in his arms.

"Love? Wake up, honey. What's wrong?" he said and waked her up. She turned around and he wiped the tears away, which started to run again. Fred kissed her forehead, her cheeks, her lips and just hold her.

"Honey, what happened? Talk to me." He tried again.

"I was wondering awhile now, you know, why I'm still not pregnant and then I thought about the time where Bellatrix t-t-tortured me, and I had a bad feeling, that she is the reason why…so I went to Emma, you know, my colleague and asked her to examine me and she found scarred tissue. That means, that it will be very, very difficult for me to c-conceive…it is possible that I-I c-can't get p-p-pregnant. I'm s-s-so s-s-sorry." and with that she began to sob again.

Fred was shocked. Even though he didn't want a baby at first, he was looking forward to it now. He wanted this with his wife, but if she couldn't get pregnant, he was sure, they would be happy too.

"Shhhh, love. It is okay. Why are you sorry? This isn't your fault, it is Bellatrix' fault. That bitch did this, not you. Shhh. You said it yourself, it is possible for you to get pregnant. Think positive, honey! We'll do everything we can, to get you pregnant, okay? Shhh…" he tried to reassure her.

Fred continued to hold her tightly and they fell asleep in each other's embrace. Together they could do everything.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Hermione nervously tapped her fingers on her knees. She sat in the bright white Healer office of her colleague Emma and waited 'til she came back with the test results, even though Hermione could have easily made the test herself, she wanted to go to her own Healer. Hermione suspected to be pregnant for a week now, but didn't want to get her hopes up too much. She didn't even tell Fred. Her breakdown happened a couple of months ago and Fred was wonderful. He did everything he could to get his wife to relax and their relationship was stronger than ever. They didn't tell the family that they were trying for a baby, nor that Hermione had problems to conceive, they still thought, that Fred didn't want a child. Only Luna and George knew.

The door opened and the middle aged Healer with long blond hair and bright green eyes entered the room. She sat behind her desk and took Hermione's hand.

"Congratulations, Hermione. You are 8 weeks pregnant!" she smiled brightly at the younger woman.

"W-what? R-Really?" Hermione stuttered with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, really, honey. Now, we have to discuss a few things, regarding your pregnancy. You know about the trauma your uterus has suffered, so your pregnancy is not like others. You will have to come to more appointments than usual and you will continue to take to potion, I gave you a couple of months ago, so your uterus gets the necessary support. The next two months are especially delicate, but after that, it will be much safer for the baby. You shouldn't lift heavy things and please, Hermione, I know you well enough, don't put yourself under too much stress. I want to see you for your next appointment in two weeks. Do you have any questions?" the Healer asked and ended her speech.

Hermione shook her head 'no' and said "No, thank you Emma." The two women said their goodbye and Hermione went back to her office and continued her work for the day. She was really happy, she was finally pregnant, but was also scared as hell, because it was a high-risk pregnancy. She banned the negative thoughts from her head and was really looking forward to go home and tell Fred that she was pregnant.

* * *

><p>"Fred, I'm home!" she called as she arrived at their flat.<p>

"I'm in the kitchen!" he called back and she heard pots clatter. As she reached their small white and red kitchen she was greeted with the sight of Fred trying to cook. She smiled broadly and hugged him from behind.

"Hi honey. I missed you. What are you cooking?" she asked and kissed the spot between his clothed shoulder blades. He turned around and kissed her softly.

"I missed you too, Love. Well, I'm trying to make your favorite pasta, but I can't promise you, it'll taste good…" he said sheepishly. "How was your day?" he asked and kept an eye on the pasta sauce.

"I'm sure it will taste great. My day was…well, let's say interesting, but I'll tell you all about it later. How was your day?"

"Okay. My day was actually quiet boring. Nothing special…You know what? Sit down and make yourself comfortable, Dinner will be ready in a few minutes!" he suggested smiling, she gave him a kiss on the cheek and sat down. Just like he said, dinner was ready a few minutes later and they sat down together and ate and just talked about unimportant things.

"The pasta was delicious, Fred. Thank you!" she said after the finished eating. Fred charmed the plates and pots to wash themselves and took Hermione's hand. He led her to the living room and sat down with her on the big love seat.

They cuddled together and Fred stroked her hair lovingly "So, you wanted to tell me about your day…" he reminded her after a while. She turned, so she could look at his beautiful blue eyes and smiled.

"Yeah…" she straddled him and traced his eyebrows, nose and lips with her finger. She kissed his nose and his lips and continued to speak "Well, today was really interesting, I went to work, had a lot of patients, then I met Luna for my lunch break. After that I went back to work, had an appointment with Emma, she told me, that I am 8 weeks pregnant and after that I got back to work." She smiled as she saw the different emotions playing across his face. First confusion, then realization and then finally pure happiness. He led out a cry of joy and kissed her like there was no tomorrow.

"We did it, Love. We did it! We are going to have a baby!" he whispered into her hair as they broke apart and they just hugged each other "I can't wait to tell everybody!" he continued.

Hermione moved, so she could look at him and said sadly "Honey, there is something else. I know you want to tell everybody right away, but I'd rather we didn't right away." He looked confused and asked her why.

"Do you remember when I told you about the scarring and everything?" he nodded and she continued "Well, there is still a high risk of miscarriage, Emma told me that especially the next two months are really delicate, after that there is only a minor risk. I'm not allowed to lift anything heavy, have to be careful in general, no stress…and I have to see Emma more than other women who are pregnant. I don't want to scare you, honey, but I just don't feel so good if we tell everybody the next two months? Do you understand? I mean, you can tell George and I'll probably tell Luna, but yeah…"

He was shocked, of course he knew of the scarring and everything, but he didn't expect it to be this serious. He understood her concerns and accepted, that she wanted to wait until it was safer. As long as he could tell George…he told her this and she was relieved he understood.

"Thank you, Fred. For understanding and giving me a family!"

"I am the one who has to say thank you! Hermione, without you, I don't know what I would do. I know, that I didn't want a baby at first, but now, I couldn't be happier, really! I love you, so much!"

"I love you too!" she replied tearfully.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Hi baby, today we are telling everybody about you. I bet your grandma will be over the moon, you know, because she doesn't suspect that we were even planning you. You have to know, that I am so, so happy that you will be here soon. Your mummy and I love you so much!" Hermione heard Fred talk to her slightly swollen belly while she pretended to still be asleep.

Hermione was just a little bit over four months pregnant and every time they went to see Emma, she told them that their baby was healthy. She was showing by now and since there were still no complications in the pregnancy they decided to tell everyone today at Arthur's Birthday party.

They told Luna, Neville, George and Angelina two months ago, precisely because they were the only ones they told about their wedding at first and so they should know about the baby first as well. Furthermore, they decided to make the two couples godparents, because they couldn't decide, so they asked all of them. If Hermione would get pregnant again in the future, they would ask Ginny, Harry, Ron and Lavender.

Fred moved to lay beside his wife again and nibbled on her earlobe and chuckled "I know, you are awake, Mione." Hermione opened one eye and smiled, but said nothing. She enjoyed the kisses, Fred trailed down her throat and over her collarbone. He caressed her stomach with his hands and Hermione massaged Fred's scalp. He finally kissed her lips and she smiled into the kiss.

"Morning!" he said against her lips.

"Good morning. You know, we have to get up. We slept longer than we should. We have to get ready and I still have to wrap the present for your dad."

He pouted playfully, but got up nonetheless. She followed him out of the bed and they got ready for lunch at the Burrow.

* * *

><p>"Happy Birthday, Arthur!" Hermione congratulated her father-in-law and kissed him on the cheek.<p>

"Thank you, dear!" he thanked her smiling. Fred congratulated them next and they gave him his present – it was a CD player with a few CD's from muggle bands. Arthur thanked them multiple times with a huge smile. He put his glasses on and inspected the muggle device thoroughly.

They greeted the others and settled around the table. Hermione was glad she chose a bigger sweater to cover her small bump, because she didn't want them to find out before they told them.

They catched up with Ginny, Harry, Ron and Lavender, who were all really busy because of their children. They talked to Sirius and his new girlfriend, Susan. A beautiful, small, kind woman. She was 10 years younger than Sirius, but seemed like the perfect match for the older man. Bill, Fleur, Remus and Tonks told them about the more and more obvious crush their children Victoire and Teddy had developed for each other. Percy told them about some things that happened at the ministry. Luna and Neville talked about their vacation to Spain they just came back from yesterday and George and Angelina told them that the twins became more and more like Fred and George. Aurora and Charlie entertained the kids with stories about the Dragons in Romania and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley just watched their children and grandchildren with content expressions.

After a while, Hermione thought it was time to tell them, she looked at Fred, who nodded and he cleared his throat loudly and asked for everyone's attention.

"Hi, we wanted to tell you all something, it's a longer story, so please don't fall asleep. Oh and I think Hermione should tell it, because I would probably run off the topic." he said and everyone chuckled. He took Hermione's hand and gave her an encouraging smile, so she started….

"Well okay. Fred and I decided to tell you guys the whole story, so you can understand everything. Please don't interrupt until I'm finished. So, you all know about the fight Fred and Molly and I had because of grandchildren and our marriage and all. Well, Fred changed his mind two years ago about children and we started to try and try for a baby, but nothing happened. We got worried and we were wondering why it didn't work. I had a suspicion, but didn't want to say anything, before I was sure, so I went to a good friend of mine, a colleague and told her about it and she examined me and confirmed my fears." Hermione made a pause to take a deep breath and Fred's arm went around her waist to pull her closer to him. Everyone in the room looked at them and Hermione continued "I don't know who of you all know what happened with me and Bellatrix, but you can imagine what she did." Hermione made another pause and reached across the table and squeezed Neville's hand, who sat opposite from her and Fred and knew exactly, what that bitch did, but started to speak again "Emma, my colleague, told me that my uterus was scarred from the many curses I took and that it would be very difficult to impossible for me to get pregnant." At that point every women present were crying, but Hermione continued "She also told me, that if I do get pregnant, it will be a high-risk pregnancy because of my uterus." Hermione stood up and pulled Fred with her "That is the reason, why Fred and I waited so long to tell you all, that I am pregnant!" she said smiling, pulled her sweater up a bit to show them her small bump "Hermione is a bit over 4 months now. We are going to be parents, guys!" Fred added with the most amazing smile, Hermione ever saw on him. His bright blue eyes beamed and he placed his hand on Hermione's bump and kissed her temple.

The people in the room, except for Luna, Neville, George and Angelina, recovered from the shock and began to congratulate them.

Mrs. Weasley ran to them and hugged and kissed them on both cheeks. She mumbled happily about something, nobody could understand. Mr. Weasley came next and told them how happy he was and the others in the room followed. Especially Victoire, Molly and Teddy were excited.

After the excitement died down a bit and everyone sat down again, Audrey suddenly asked "You said high-risk pregnancy, Hermione. What does that mean for you and the baby?"

Hermione sighed and answered "Yeah, well, the first four months were especially dangerous for the baby, which is the reason we didn't tell you all right away. It sounds probably terrible, but I didn't want to excite you all and miscarry the next day. I have regular Healer appointments, more than usual, and so far, the baby was perfectly fine every time. What it means for me and the baby…the baby could come early or I could lose it, which is very unlikely. I have to take it easier than normal, no stress, no lifting heavy things and so on…!"

"What about Sex?" Ginny asked grinning.

"GINNY!" Mrs. Weasley, Harry and Ron shouted.

"What?" she asked innocently.

Hermione went beet red, she looked at her friend speechless, she opened and closed her mouth, but nothing came out. Leave it to Ginny to ask a question like this with the whole family present. She looked at Fred who smirked.

"Oh, it's allowed, as long we take it easy. I mean, it would be a shame, to forbid it, every male in this room knows how Sex is when your wife is pregnant!" Fred winked. Every man in the room had a wistful expression on their face.

Hermione groaned and buried her head in her arms "Oh, Merlin. Avada me now!" and everyone began to laugh, until…

"Mummy, what is Sex?" Teddy asked.

"Merlin, Hermione I think I'll join you!" Tonks said groaning and looking helplessly between Teddy and Remus.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Hermione was alone in their flat, Fred was downstairs at the shop, working. She stood in the nursery and put baby clothes into the cupboard. Her due date was 3 weeks away and she couldn't wait for her baby to come. They didn't know what the gender was, they wanted to be surprised. The pregnancy went well, with one exception. As she was six months along, she had cramps at work and immediately called Emma. Fred rushed to St. Mungo's, but nothing happened. To be sure, she had to stay for the night and they told her to take leave for a week, to relax. So she did, but after that, nothing happened again.

As she was finished putting the baby clothes away, she walked to the kitchen, to get something to drink, but suddenly she stopped walking, as she felt water running down her thighs. Her water broke.

"Great, just great!" Hermione mumbled "Baby, you are three weeks early. You are as impatient as your daddy. Speaking of your daddy….!"

Hermione summoned her hospital bag, she packed weeks ago and levitated it behind her, as she went down to the shop to find her husband. Walking into the shop, she instantly saw him behind the counter, speaking with George. The shop was surprisingly empty, but the twins didn't notice her.

"Honey?" she tried to get his attention.

"Love! What are you doing down here?" Fred asked, as he noticed her.

"My water broke, Fred…" Fred ran over to her, slightly panicking.

"Are you okay?" he asked worried. Hermione rolled her eyes "Yeah, I'm okay, honey. Don't worry, but could we please floo to St. Mungo's?"

"Of course!" he said, taking her hand. He turned back to George "Georgie, could you please everyone that Hermione's water broke? Maybe you could just close the shop, today isn't much going on anyway."

"Sure Freddie, I'll see you at St. Mungo's. Good luck, Hermione." Hermione smiled and thanked him. The couple stepped into the fireplace and flooed to St. Mungo's.

* * *

><p>"Hermione, Fred! I didn't expect you so early. It seems your baby is impatient to meet his parents!" Emma said smiling, as she walked into the room, Hermione and Fred were waiting.<p>

"Hi Emma. Well I didn't expect it either!" Hermione replied.

"So, what happened?" the Healer asked.

"My water broke at home and my contractions started as we arrived here. They are about 8 minutes apart!"

Emma nodded and waved her wand above Hermione's bump. She frowned and looked at Hermione and Fred.

"Is something wrong?" Fred asked, concerned and Hermione looked scared.

"The baby is healthy, but it isn't in the right position anymore. I'm sorry, but we need to perform a C-section."

Hermione sighed and Fred squeezed her hand "Yeah, okay. As long as the baby is healthy, I don't care."

"We'll prepare you for the C-section and Fred can stay with you. Thank Merlin, the healing after the surgery is so good in the magical world, muggles are really aren't to be envied in this regard."

Hermione laughed and nodded.

* * *

><p>The waiting room was full of red heads and their partners. Fred thought he should quickly inform his family what was happening before he went back to Hermione for the C-section.<p>

"Fred, how is she?"

"Everything okay?"

"Is the baby already here?" everyone asked at once.

"Guys, calm down. Hermione is fine, but they have to perform a C-section, because the baby is in the wrong position. I just wanted to update you. The Healer's prepare Hermione for the surgery at the moment. I'll go back there now, so see you guys later!" he told them. His mother hugged him and he returned to Hermione.

Hermione meanwhile lay on an operating table, her lower region shielded from view with cloths. He sat beside her and took her hand in his.

"In just a few minutes, we'll be parents, honey." He told her, kissing her knuckles.

Hermione smiled "I can't wait. Fred, you'll be a great dad!"

He just nodded, remembering the time, where he thought he would be a terrible dad, but this thoughts weren't in his head anymore. He was happy, he changed his mind "You'll be an amazing mum!"

"So, Hermione. We'll begin now. Just a few minutes left and the two of you will see your baby." Emma told them. Fred squeezed his wife's hand and kissed her temple. She just looked at him, trying to calm herself, because she was that nervous. It helped to look into Fred's amazing blue eyes. They always had a calming effect to her.

A few minutes later, they heard a cry of a baby – their baby. Hermione began to cry happy tears and Fred had tears in his eyes too. Emma cleaned the baby with her wand and checked if it was okay and wrapped it then into a blanket. She walked to Hermione and Fred and laid the baby on Hermione's chest.

"Congratulations, Hermione, Fred. It is a healthy little girl!"

While some other Healer healed her wound and cleaned her, Fred and Hermione admired their baby girl.

"She is beautiful, just like her mummy!" Fred whispered, caressing their daughter's head carefully.

"Do you want to hold her?" Hermione asked Fred. He nodded eagerly and she gave her to him.

"The only thing she needs now, is a name." Hermione said, as she watched her husband with their girl.

"What about Aalijah?" Fred asked after some thinking. Hermione considered this a while and then began to smile "I like it. Aalijah Weasley it is! Thank you Fred, for everything!"

"I have to thank you, honey. I love you!"

"I love you too!"

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note:<span> This is the End...Thank you so much for reading it (first Version included) :D**


End file.
